The Chase Family
by 3x3
Summary: A series of one-shots about the Chase family.
1. The talk between mother and daughter

**Hi guys**

**So this is my first Percy Jackson sic and I hope you guys could enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

The Chase twins peeked out from behind the door.

"So what do you recon they're talking about?"

"How should I know?"

Voices came out of the room and both the boys fell quiet, listening intently.

"It's been two years since you came back." their mother's voice was soft and gentle. "You never called, you never wrote."

"What difference does it make then?" Annabeth's voice was a bit stiff.

"And you were so young when you left." Mrs. Chase murmured. "I was worried about you."

"You never really cared." the twins' stepsister's voice broke a little."I had no choice but to leave."

"It's not that." Mrs. Chase sighed. "It's just, you always seem like you despise me. I knew that you always preferred your biological mother over me. After all, what's a mortal's worth against a goddess?"

Annabeth fell silent.

"I don't know what was wrong with me. I was too busy being the mother of Bobby and Matthew, and I just forgot that I'm the mother of Annabeth Chase too. I can't promise much, but I'll try to change. Then, will you visit more often? The twins hardly even knew their own sister." she chuckled slightly.

"Alright." Annabeth smiled a bit. "I'll try if you'll try."

Mrs. Chase smiled as well. "Maybe not to a mother-daughter relationship so fast, for now, we could be girl buddies, does that settle for you?"

"Yeah, that seems okay for now."

Mrs. Chase seemed like a huge burden lifted from her shoulders.

"So tell me about this summer then, I heard that you finally got a quest."

"Oh yeah!" Annabeth perked up. "I went on a quest with Percy and Grover, and we-"

"Now just wait a second. Grover I know, but Percy? That's a new name."

"Percy Jackson." she seemed to blush a little. "He's a son of Poseidon."

"Poseidon, huh?"

"Yeah, and we were on a quest to find Zeus's stolen lightning bolt..."

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

_**2 years later**_

"Matthew! Those were MINE!"

"But I wanna play with that too."

"Dad!"Bobby screamed."He's taking apart my robots!"

"Bobby," their stepfather called absently. "don't take apart your brother's robots."

Matthew giggled a little.

"_I'm_ Bobby," his brother protested. "He's Matthew!"

"Matthew," Dr. Chase called, "don't take apart your brother's robots!"

"Okay dad!" Matthew laughed.

"Wait wait!" Bobby shook his brother. "Look!"

They both stared at the guests their father brought.

"Honey?" their mother called. "Who are our guests?"

"Oh. This is..."

The twins rolled their eyes slightly simultaneously.

"Frederick." Mrs. Chase chided. "You forgot to ask them their names?"

The kids introduced themselves a little uneasily.

The twins turned to each other.

"Did you hear that?" Bobby asked.

"He said 'Percy Jackson'" Matthew confirmed.

They both turned again to stare at the boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes that was scratching his head at the moment.

"So _that's_ Annabeth's boyfriend?"

* * *

**I only wanted to make this a one-shot about the Chase family cause there aren't a lot of stories about them.**

**I'm very sorry if the characters are ooc please don't kill me.**

**And also please leave a review as you go.**


	2. Hide and seek

**So I'm back!**

**I really thank the people who read my story and the ones who reviewed.**

**And I'm writing more because there's actually people who are expecting it.**

**Thank you all!**

**This is about when Annabeth was still about 13(?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Get over there." Matthew hushed in a whisper.

"I don't wanna get over there! 'Sides, there's no more space here." Bobby whispered back.

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"_You_ chose this hiding place!"

"Well I didn't expect you to squish in here!"

"But where would I go?"

"That's _your_ problem! We're playing hide and seek, we're _supposed_ to split up so Annabeth wouldn't tag _both_ of us out at the same time!"

"Ready or not here I come." their older sister's voice rang out.

"Too late she's coming for us!"

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

Annabeth sighed.

She's babysitting her two stepbrothers.

It's not like she don't like them or anything(although her brothers could be annoying when they wanted to), but she never really knew how to handle children. She's spent too much time fighting monsters and just when she decided to pay a rare visit to her family, she was stuck with the two young ones.

And now she has to go find them.

The sun was shining so bright out there. It cast a soft yellow glow on the living room floor.

"Where is the best hiding place these kids could figure out?" she wondered out loud.

They were kids, so they wouldn't have chosen anywhere too smart, but they were old enough to find a hiding place that would actually shield them a little.

How do children's brains work?

"_Ding-dong_"

The doorbell rang.

She closed her eyes briefly in annoyance.

"_Dong-dongDing-dongDing-dong"_

She tucked a streak of hair behind her right ear and went to the door.

"Yes?" she opened it.

A tall and bulky man stood in front of her.

"Hello, I have a package for Miss Chase?" the man was looking at the pad in his fore-arm.

"A package?" Annabeth echoed.

"Yes. Please sign here." he held out the pad and a pen.

"But I don't know any package? Is this for my mother?"

"No. I'm pretty sure this is for you. " he still hadn't look up.

_"_I never ordered any package." her instincts were screaming at her to get away.

Ah, but this _is_ you, isn't it? _Annabeth Chase."_

She gasped.

His image flickered.

"You- you're a cyclops!"

"Glad to be recognized." the monster growled.

Annabeth's hand went to her hip, when she suddenly realized that she did not have her bronze dagger with her! But seriously! Who would have expected _this _to happen.

"Annabeth?" a tiny figure came out, with another one trailing behind.

"Bobby! Matthew! Get back inside the room!" she twisted her head to yell.

Too late. The monster charged into the house and towards her brothers.

"_Run!_"

"Now this is just nice." the cyclops cackled. "Two lovely hostages. And to think, that _I _would be the one to kill the legendary Annabeth Chase. Finally, I can avenge my brothers!"

"No." she slowly got closer to the monster. "Face me. Let them go."

"Hmmm, how about no?"

"You'll regret it." she warned.

"I'm not so about _tha_-" he crumpled to the ground, passed out cold.

Annabeth reached for her dagger on the table, and sent the monster to a pile of yellow dust. Then she turned to face her brothers.

"Okay, which of you did that?"

Her brothers were standing on a chair over the remains of the cyclops, both trying to look innocent. "Did what?"

"Bobby, was that you? What did you do?"

The twin on the left groaned and held out a dictionary.

"Was that- the one I gave you for your birthday?" she recognized the extra-thick book.

Both boys nodded.

"Well you always tell us to try to use our words first." Matthew explained.

Annabeth stared at the duo.

And she bursted out with laughter.

"That was _brilliant_!"

* * *

**I know this doesn't make any sense. Why would the cyclops disguise as a mailman?**

**Because he wants to?**

**And it was a bit ooc I think... sorry about that**

**Btw I got a Spanish review.**

**I don't speak Spanish so I used Google translation and I think I know what you mean. Thank you for that~**

**So maybe tell me what you guys want to read next? I'll try to figure something out.**


	3. Schools and bullies

**Third chappie~**

**I'm trying to update as fast as I can but since all of them are just one-shots, they don't have lots of connection, so I don't really have much ideas.**

**This one happens when they are in about... sixth grade.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Well I hope you can enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 3

School is a scary place.

You have to steer clear from teachers, cafeteria lunch, and bullies.

Yes, exactly.

-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

"What're you two always yapping about?"

"What?"

School already ended five minutes ago, and they were caught in a hallway.

The older and much bulkier student shoved Matthew slightly, who bumped into his brother beside him.

"That dumb thing about fighting monsters. You _do _know lying about that doesn't improve your popularity or anything. Don't you think that you two are a bit two old for that kind of fantasy?"

"But it's true." Matthew said matter-of-factly. It seems like he was the mouth between the two.

"True?" the other kid sneered. "About that mailman? There are witnesses, punks, no one saw a man with one eye."

"Just because you don't see it, doesn't mean it's not true."

"Or maybe." he leaned in so close the twins could smell the tuna sandwich he ate for lunch. "It's because you both, and that sister of your's, all have hallucinations. It's dangerous, especially for us, the people around you."

Bobby tightened his fists a little.

He stepped out.

"Even if we are, Annabeth is definitely _not_ crazy."

"Right." Matthew bobbed his head alongside, but then frowned a bit. "But I personally think that I'm also perfectly sane."

"That's not the point." Bobby hissed.

"But I'm just adding information."

"Well not when that's probably not even true.

"Are you saying I'm mad?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

"Enough with that!" the bully tried to cut in. "_I_ am the one leading this conversation. Not _you two_."

"Shut up." the twins turned to him in unison.

"As I said before, I'm _not_ crazy. Well, maybe _you_ are, but I-"

"Hey, I thought we were discussing whether _you're_ crazy or not, not _me_."

"Well guess what?"

"What?"

"Now we are."

"That's just-"

"Hey guys." A guy with jet black hair walked in.

"Hi Percy." Matthew greeted him as Bobby did a half wave.

"Who's that?" the teen pointed at the bully long forgotten. "Friend of yours?"

"Oh, he's nobody." Matthew replied.

"We don't even know him." Bobby confirmed.

"Okay, then." Percy shrugged. "C'mon." he gestured to the exit.

"By the way, why are _you_ here today?"

"Oh, Annabeth got stuck in traffic because of a few empousai. But no biggie."

And they walked away just like that.

"Hello?"

Leaving the bully in the hallway.

* * *

**I know, I know, but I did say I'm out of ideas.**

**So anyone who's got anything please tell me(?)**

**I'm really trying my best.**

**Sorry if it sucks...**


	4. Oranges and a form

**Chapter 4 is here.**

**I really appreciate those who read my story and left a review.**

**Guest: I might use your idea in another chapter, but not this one 'cause I already got it planned out, sorry. Thank you for your idea, really.**

**This one is set when they were about 13,14**

* * *

Chapter 4

The Chase boys were standing in the office. It was their first time ever to get into trouble.

Well, get into trouble together, at least.

The teacher sitting across them sighed in her chair.

"You two were usually very well-behaved children, but why did you throw oranges in class?"

Matthew Chase opened his mouth to speak-

"Forget it. I don't want to hear the reason now. I am not the kind of teacher that's likes giving punishments, but I can't just leave this unresolved. So I'm going to ask you to write _your_ view out, and _then_ we will see what punishments would you recieve. Fair enough, no?"

The boys grunted an agreement.

Ms. Janet was one of the nicest teachers in the school, but when it comes to discipline, unless you have a good reason to it, she could be stricter than all the others.

"There, take this form to fill out, and since you're twins, I will only give you one form to fill out. Remember to give it to me tomorrow by morning recess."

They took the piece of paper.

"Excellent, now you may return to your classes."

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

"Great, now we got into trouble because of _you_" Bobby complained, giving his brother a shove.

Matthew shoved back. "_Y__ou_ were the one that insisted both oranges are yours, when _clearly_ mom just packed our lunches wrong."

"Well they _are _both mine, and besides, _you_ were the one that asked for an orange in exchange of an eraser."

"And that's because, one of them belongs to me, and you asked me to lend you my eraser, so I asked you to return what was rightfully mine. It was perfectly reasonable."

"No it isn't."

"Forget about that! What we _should _worry about is what we're supposed to write."

"...Okay, go on."

"Well, Ms. Janet is a writing teacher right? _And_ she's always talking about how she would like to read something different for a change."

"And?"

"We give her what she wants to read. Something different."

Matthew grinned mischievously.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

**704 Matthew Chase**

**It was a pleasant afternoon, with tiny raindrops bouncing on the sidewalk and a slight breeze slipping through the window into our classroom. I sat at my desk, with such a lovely air, adding some color to the ancient scientists and philosophers does not seem to satisfy me as it used to. And just at that moment, my brother Bobby, sitting across the aisle, motioned me to lend him my eraser. I remembered that this morning, when our mother was packing our lunches, she misplaced my orange into Bobby's lunch, and so I asked Bobby for the orange I owned. We bargained, and it resulted in me tossing the tiny rubber to him, and a flash of orange slamming into my palm just as the teacher turned to the blackboard. Strike one! I was pleased to have my orange returned, but when I asked for my eraser back, Bobby insisted that I give my orange to him. So he left me no choice but to throw him the orange. Unfortunately, my aim was a little off, and it resulted in a curve ball, and when it reached its highest point, the teacher's eye corner sweep the ball out of the homer wall. Both my brother and I noticed that we crossed the line, and we automatically moved to the back of the classroom.**

Ms. Janet sighed.

Maybe she would let the boys off this time.

* * *

**I'm really sorry for not updating, but our computer broke down and it took a little while to fix it.**

**Also my mid-term exams are approaching...**


	5. Birthday:aka how they got the dictionary

**Sorry people I know I haven't updated this story in ages!**

**Well I'm updating today for Annabeth's birthday! **

**Although this story is actually about the twins' birthday, heh. (Shuffles feet)**

**Happy 7/12!**

**Disclaimer (oh how I missed these) :I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Because I am not Rick Riordan. Also, I can never write as amazing as he does.**

* * *

Chap 5

The two stick candles on the cake were blown out, and the family applauded, with the boys laughing and showing toothy grins.

It was their second year in this world.

Their mother was there, smiling and gazing fondly at her boys, her dark long hair curling along the frame of her elegant face. Her eyes were shining and brimming with happiness.

Their father was there too, awkwardly standing a tiny bit to the side, scratching his scruffy and days-unshaved chin. He didn't seem to be exactly all there, but he looked thrilled, nevertheless.

And their sister, looking pretty and sweet in her new flouncy blue-silvery dress she just got, sat nicely with her hands placed on her knees at the table, grinning eagerly at the chocolate ice-cream cake.

It's nice for a change: usually it's endless bicker and yelling about monster attacks.

But not today.

Today was supposed to be a peace and quiet afternoon with two adorable birthday b-"Mom! Why does HE get to slice the cake fist?" A high pitched voice whined.

"Because _I_ am the older one!" His brother smiled smugly as he dove right into his ice-cream.

Their mother sighed as she cut another slice and handed it to Bobby. "Sorry, dear. Your brother was the closer one to the cake."

"But _mom_!" Bobby poked his plastic fork into the cake and started eating anyway. "And besides." He turned to his brother. "We're _twins_."

Matthew rolled his eyes up ways to the ceiling, to which Bobby tried to look up too but with a fairly disappointed expression when he didn't find anything unusual. Matthew gave a dramatic sigh. "We couldn't have come out _together_. One would have to be first, and _that_ would be _me_."

"Why is that _you_?" Bobby turned to their mother instead. "Mom! Tell Matthew _I_ wanna be first."

"Dummy." Matthew said, stealing a chocolate cookie from his brother's cake.

"HEY!"

"Matthew. Don't use that word on your brother."

The boy giggled.

"Matthew, I'm serious, or you won't be getting those presents today."

"OOH! PRESENTS!" Bobby squealed and clapped his hands, the annoyance of not being the first completely tossed over his back.

Mrs. Chase smiled exasperatedly, but then figured that this _was_ the boys' birthday, and she might as well as let them have their way for once.

"Your sister has a gift for you both, isn't that right?"

Annabeth's eyes gleamed.

"Annie has a gift?" Matthew asked, almost jumping, with Bobby looking up hopefully.

Their sister looked like she took pride in herself, and nodded regally, to which the boys cheered. (Bobby even tried to happy-dance on the table but got stopped by their mother.)

She pulled out a package wrapped with golden wrapping paper and a nice rich purple ribbon bow on top.

"Happy birthday!" she chirped.

The boys yelped as they happily took the package. If they never saw an angel before, they were pretty sure that their step-sister standing there in the doorway with pure white wings on her back and a glowing halo on top of her nourished blonde hair, smiling her beautiful smile was about as close as it gets. (Even if Matthew insists that angels should carry six jars of jellybeans at all times.)

"Manners boys." Their mother chided.

"Thank you Annie-beth!" they chorused, pausing momentarily before returning to the wrapper-ripping chaos they were tangled in.

They tore through the gold and ripped off the purple, lifting up layers until they got to the bottom.

They waited with their little faces lit up with excitement.

"A book?" Matthew had his eyebrows scrunched up.

Bobby had his mouth hung open.

"It's a dictionary!" she explained.

"What's a 'dic-shu-na-ry'?" Bobby pronounced carefully, imitating their sister and counting the syllables as he went.

"A book that teaches you words, see?" said their sister, flipping open the pages, and squinting hard to understand the contents over her dyslexia, smiling brightly when she could faintly make out one word. "For example, this word over here: j-e-r-k. It tells you how to pronounce it: jerk. It could mean 'a sudden sharp movement' but also-"

"What your sister's trying to say," their mother cut off, probably afraid of what her step-daughter's going to say next, "is that you can learn a lot with this book."

Annabeth bobbed her head, her golden curls bouncing with each nod.

"But Annie-beth," called Matthew, looking up, "we can't read anything yet."

"You can learn."

Bobby raised his hand. "Why do we need to learn? Even _you_ can't read."

Annabeth felt blood rush to her cheeks. "I'm dyslexic."

"Ms. Freeman said that people who can't read are just too lazy to learn. Are you too lazy Annie?"

"Just learn it!" she snapped, losing it a bit.

Her brothers blinked.

Annabeth coughed, trying to regain her dignity. "Words are your friends. Learn them well and they will never let you down. Sometimes fists are not the answer. Always, always try to use your words _first_. Reason your way through. You'll get better and better."

She stood there, looking proud with herself, as if waiting for applause for her little speech.

Instead, Matthew giggled.

"You can't befriend _words_ they're not alive. Not like you and me and plants and animals and stuff."

"And fire-breathing leprechauns." Bobby piped up.

"Silly Bobby, leprechauns don't even exist! Plus, they don't breathe fire either. That's worse than _not alive_."

"They do too exist." Glared Bobby, crossing his arms.

"They do not!" Matthew had his hands on his hips.

"Do too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Boys!" Annabeth huffed. "So immature."

* * *

**So, what are your thoughts on this?**

**I can't promise that I'll be working on this a lot from now on, but I'll try to use more time on this.**

**Review are much appreciated!**


	6. Video Games

**It's been like 2 months since I last updated this story. I know, awful**

**But this is the new chapter!**

**They're... I dunno, about 11 in this fic?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

_"Fire tornado kai"_ the television set boomed, showing a spike-haired boy doing the splits in mid-air.

"That's only level 2 you dolt." came the voice of Bobby and what sounded suspiciously like a jab in the sides.

It was already in the evening when Annabeth returned from her date, with her boyfriend loyally walking her home. (Even if she could manage herself without a problem.)

"_Mugen the Hand"_

They opened the door just in time to see golden palms stretching out from behind Bobby's goalie, reaching out and clasping the ball firmly in his hands.

"Yeah!" Bobby pumped his fist in the air. He pressed **A** and shook his baton. The ball soared through the sky.

He sucked on his pocky stick, jumping up a little bit with thrill. "Hiroto. Just dribble! Dribble carefully!"

"Hey guys, whacha playing?" Percy plopped down on the armrest, stealing a cookie from the plate.

"Not now Percy." Matthew growled through clenched teeth, shaking his controller frantically. "Not when my defence circle is about to reach- HEY! Why is it _my_ circle smashed?"

Percy looked a bit offended being ignored completely. Usually the boys come rushing to him every time he visits.

"Thank you Percy for distracting him!"

Well at least _one_ of them still appreciates him.

"You're welcome?" Percy offered a half smile. "But seriously what are they playing?"

"Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme." she clarified without hesitation in a monotoned voice.

Percy stared.

Annabeth shrugged her left shoulder. "A video-game adaption of an anime adaption of another video-game about crazy soccer players who have somewhat superpowers they can't find anywhere else better to use than to play stupid ball games."

"It's _not_ stupid!" Bobby and Matthew whipped their heads back simutaneously, game abndoned in that miraculous moment.

Annabeth threw up her hands in surrender.

"It's true." Bobby whined, hitting pause. "Did you even _see_ their ace striker? He's awesome!"

Matthew snorted. "If you mean Gouenji Shuuya..."

Bobby narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong with Gouenji?"

"Nothing. It's just he doesn't well...use his brain nearly enough."

"Are you calling Gouenji-san stupid?"

"I'm not." Matthew blinked his eyes innocently. "You on the other hand..."

"Don't you dare! Don't you even dare leaving that sentence hanging there! And no, I do not need you actually responding!" Matthew closed his mouth.

"Um...I don't see the point of this?" Percy raised his hand weakly.

"You wanna play?" Matthew led Percy to the screen, shoving his own batons in the teen's hands.

"Me?"

"Yeah, see. Just press this..."

–-

"I thought this was about _soccer_ wher did all that water come from?"

"But the... the wings just sprouted from my back?"

"That girl's actually kinda pretty- wait what you mean that's a dude?"

"...Why am I even playing this?"

Annabeth just smiled.

-ooo-

_Three hours later_

_-ooo-_

"Annabeth?" Matthew whispered cautiously, "I'm getting tired."

"YES!" Percy whooped. "CHARGE! CHARGE MY LITTLE MINIONS!"

Bobby already fell asleep 20 minutes ago, and was currently snoring in his sister's arms.

"_nononononono~ _Clearly _I_ released the button _first!_ Matthew! I call for a rematch!"

Annabeth shot her brother an apologetic smile.

Matthew put up his best puppy dog eyes.

She laughed.

"Alright Percy it's past the boys' bedtime." she chided, gently lowering Bobby on the couch, leading Percy to the door.

"_They still have a bedtime?"_

"Yeah, sure."

"But-"

"I'll see you next week."

"But the game-"

"Good night." Annabeth pecked her boyfriend on the lips before shutting the door.

"Finally." Matthew complained.

* * *

"I still think this anime is lame."

"But Annabeth. You watch it."

"Because I have nothing else to watch." she huffed.

"Admit it. You like it."

"...maybe a bit."

Bobby patted his sister's shoulder.

"We knew that Fubuki Shirou was growing on you. No girl could resist him we're told."

* * *

**Sorry people if you didn't understand, but this was basically the only competing game I have on my wii. And I could've put any game instead, I just happened to choose this one...**

**No offence to fellow IE fans.**

_And ahaha look how I didn't even put sacca baka Endou in there._

**Also it's not as bad as it sounds like actually.**

**And if you think no one over the age of 10 is still watching this, you're wrong. I actually know a lot of people who still watches that anime _and_ fangirls/fanboys over it.**

**And yeah...I also still watch it.**

**Just a reminder that I always put this story on complete. Simply because this story is a series of oneshots that could be read and enjoyed seperately. Updated with no pattern.**

**Leave a review~**


	7. The Screams on Halloweens

**Sorry I know it's been ages since I posted and I feel super bad about it. :(**

**But it's been busy and I just can't find the right ideas at the right time.**

**This finally came out and I almost couldn't make it, but here it is!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

A guttural scream ripped through the endless night.

Her blonde hair whipped over her shoulder, eyes wide open and searching, the expression they carry is one of frantic. "Wha-"

A wave of nausea hit her, throwing her off for a second, almost overwhelming her senses. There was a horrible feeling fluttering around the roots of her heart, as if searching the perfect place to settle in and plant itself even deeper.

It was Halloween, the perfect time for monsters to disguise the cries of its victims into a part of the holiday spirit.

She turned around fully, ready to face the true horrors of... what, exactly?

All she saw was Bobby now twisting the shape of his mouth, wanting to make some changes to his strangled calls, and Matthew on the side, looking annoyed if anything.

And the whines haven't deceased either, and Annabeth was left staring in confusion at her brother screaming his lungs out.

For the brief moment she caught his eye, Bobby's cries faltered.

He blinked.

Then he continued on his full-fledged holler.

"Okay, stop. Stop. Time-out." Annabeth had to raise her voice to talk over the boy. "What is going on?"

If nothing's wrong, then why does she still taste the scent of dread?

Matthew simply gestured toward his brothers' left foot, like _there's your problem, can I go suck on my lollipop now?_

Annabeth squinted. She can faintly make out a vague figure splattered under Bobby's _spider-man _sports shoes.

"It's fresh." Bobby complained, now that he stopped screaming. His voice sounded a tiny bit hoarse from all that yelling.

"Oh gods Bobby." Annabeth had to restrain herself from face-palming accompanied by a major eyeball roll. "Be thankful it's Halloween, people are getting used to the screams, or you would have the entire neighborhood of mothers and aunts rushing out over because of a tiny unfortunate piece of dog droppings you happen to step on."

At this, Matthew cracked a tiny giggle.

"Poop." he whispered to his twin.

"Poop." Bobby agreed solemnly.

–

She was forced to cover her ears at the sound of a pair of high-pitched wails. She had to be extra-alert every year this day. Halloween is the perfect time to cover up for protests of victims.

It worsened when she realized she could recognize the agonizing cries.

Sudden movement, and in a flash, Annabeth was on her feet, tearing down when she suddenly remembered-

"_Poop." Matthew giggled._

"_Poop."_

She slowed down only slightly (just in case), saving her strength, and let out her own exasperated calls. "I swear, Bobby, if this is about poop again I will-" her voice failed her mid-sentence.

There was a boy.

Black, black, black, his posture was not one of mortals, and a dark aura spread off him rapidly like a raging fire. He was pale, pale, like a ghost. Hair drooping black and heavy down to his shoulders. It would be easy to imagine a huge pair of ruffled wings sprouting from his back, in a death angel manner.

The twins were huddled together tightly, trembling. They seemed to forget that they were in fact, eleven("And eleven-year-olds fear nothing" proclaimed Bobby), and the boy seemed hardly older than them.

Annabeth's words caught in her throat. The boy turned, revealing the face behind the mops of black strands, eyes attacking and harsh. Cold, like an uncovered gem, precious yet cutting, lying deep deep down under endless layers of rock and stone.

"Annabeth." Matthew hissed shakily, tone warning and pleading at the same time.

She relaxed.

"It's not the best idea to go popping around randomly." she complained. "Nico."

"Annabeth." he greeted politely with a curt nod.

"Wait, Annie!" Bobby raised his hand, although both him and Matthew were still a bit unsettled. "You know the um-" Nico shot him a spare, unimpressed look. Bobby gulped. "him?" he said weakly.

"Boys, meet Nico di Angelo. Nico, the boys."

–

It was already two years after the zombie-maker 2000 incident, a.k.a Nico di Angelo.

Annabeth had to stifle the urge to grab anything at all and whack the boys upside across the head.

They've found a brand new way to spend their Halloween.,"Much much better than trick-or-treating" Matthew's eyes were sparkling.) with surprise, surprise, the son of Hades.

They stay at home now, helping from next door prepare candy for the younger kids in the neighborhood, much to their mothers' surprise. ("You sure you don't want to go trick-or-treating instead?")

No, they stay. And instead of wearing a silly witch's mask and pointy hat or anything silly like that to greet the kids ringing the doorbells, they shove out Nico di Angelo.

You can see the change of expression, see? Everyone there, the groups of kids and the chaperoning teenager would freeze at the sight of Nico. Tall, towering Nico, now fifteen years old, just the same as when the boys first met him, only rougher and with an expression even more commanding. Darkness twisting and bending, seeping over, planting fear and expanding the coldness. The expectant expression of wishing to get candy vanished, blood slowly draining from their faces.

"Um, sorry." the teen would gulp and smile meekly in attempt of keeping cool (and dignity as the oldest in the group). "This must be the wrong door."

"Is it?" Nico would then whisper in his low, melodic voice. "I _did_ order a pack of children earlier this evening. And it _is_ getting close to dinner time."

And after exactly three seconds, you'll find a trail of kids screaming and running away from the Chases' house, dropping candy they couldn't care less about at the moment all the way.

The boys would come out by then, and stare at the path of candy.

"Good job, man." They would give him friendly pats on the back and start collecting the fallen sweets.

Nico would give a little grunt. "As long as I get to keep the M&amp;Ms."

* * *

**Thanks to Guest who gave me this idea from a long way back. Sorry for not writing out earlier, but your review was very much appreciated. uwu**

**The timeline was sort of jumping, I hope you guys don't mind.**

**Happy Halloween!**


End file.
